


[Podfic] Gossips

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Friendship, Gen, Gossip, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofGossipsby reeby10Author's summary:Spock joins Jim and Bones in the officer’s lounge for drinks.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Gossips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gossips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831725) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v5fxjz3oggcjos2/Gossips.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:14 | 1.2 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reeby10 for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Gossip." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/14720.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
